How Many Tulips?
by Whitlock.59
Summary: Jasper's twin comes form Volterra with friends. She finds her soul mate in Carlisle. What will happen when Aro tries to get them back? regular pairs except Carlisle/oc and Esme/oc rated m for later chapters
1. Brothers? Dead?

I looked into the mirror. My perfect white hair went down to the middle of my back. Jessica walked into my room. She was wearing a sparkly white dress that came up to her knees with a black bow, black heels, and black fingerless gloves. I turned around, "Jess, I maybe your soul twin; but I have to comment on your clothing. What are you wearing?" My soul twin rolled her eyes at me. "You cannot complain about my clothing. You're the one without a fashion sense."

I looked at my dress. It was black that came to my knees with a white bow but it flowed unlike hers. I had white heels and white fishnet fingerless gloves. You'd expect her to have the black dress to go with her jet black hair. We were completely opposites. I was into jeans and graphic tees. She is into dresses, makeup and skirts. She detests graphic tees and jeans, she tries to doll me up; but I won't let her. She has jet black hair. I have white hair. We come from different sides of the world but our souls recognized each other as twins.

I was about to say something when Jane walked into the room. Jess turned around, "Yes Jane?" Did I mention that she had a high pitched voice? Jane was one of my best friends. "Aro wants us in the throne room. Oh and Emaleigh can we go out tonight?" she stated. I smiled, "Sure why not Jane. Let's go then." I hooked my arm with Jess and draped my other arm around the thirteen year old sized vampire. I led them through the halls. We walked into the room. I landed on one knee with my dress around me. I looked to my right; Jess was sitting on her legs because of the dress.

"Rise." Aro stated. We both got up. "You called Master." Jessica said. I rolled my eyes. His eyes glowed, "Yes, I want you three to go on a killing mission." She and I shared a look. I scowled at him. "We are tired of doing this we're leaving," I turned to Jane, "Sister come with us, please." She smiled and nodded. Aro sighed in defeat, "You may go. We'll welcome you when you decide to come back." I slightly nodded. They followed me into the garage. I took the cover off of my jeep. It was a solid black. I climbed in the driver's side and started it up. "Where are we going twin?" asked Jess. "We're going to see some people." I vaguely said to her.

We got on a plane and after a few hours we landed in Port Angeles. I drove the jeep around because it was raining. They hopped in. I sped off, my speedometer hitting 120. "I know where we are going." Jane said. I shushed her. Our psychic wouldn't know until we are completely safe. When we pasted the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks' I immediately slowed down to 35. After a few minutes I took a dirt road that led to a beautiful house. We got out. When I was about to knock, a pixie looking girl and a blond guy opened the door.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Jasper. Come on in." Alice said. I smirked, she seemed soooo like Jess. They led us into the house. All of them were gathered in the living room. "Hello," the one with beautiful topaz eyes said, "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family Bella Cullen, her mate Edward Cullen, their daughter Renesmee, Esme Cullen and her mate Joseph Cullen, Emmett Cullen and his mate Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen and her mate Jasper Hale."

They all said hi. I tilted my head to the side. "She's half human isn't she." I said. Renesmee smiled. Jess tapped my shoulder, "You are going to introduce us right?" A laugh escaped my lips. "Sorry, this is Jessica Rayne Brandon or Jess," I waved my hand to acknowledge her, "She's a psychic when she's absolutely safe. This is Jane, she can cause people think they're in pain." Jane waved to them. Alice gasped and Jess froze. My hand automatically went to her shoulder. She shuttered and smiled, so did Alice and Edward. Emmett half yelled, half exclaimed, "You're Jane from the Volturi!"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Yes, smart one." I smiled. "And who is now our faithful leader Emaleigh Gwendolyn Whitlock." Jasper's jaw dropped. I cocked my head. Alice rubbed his back, "What's wrong Jazz?" He didn't respond. I slowly went to my knees. "Guys," I whispered, "He's went into shock so no sudden movements." Everybody went still. After a few minutes he ran a hand through his hair.

"Jess did you say Www. . .Whitlock?" He stuttered out. She looked as confused as I did. "Yes, I did why Jasper?" She asked him. He started pacing around the room muttering, "She can't be. She got shot and died." He looked like he was going to run a hole in the floor. Alice walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. He stopped.

The memories came flooding back from when I was changed. I saw a fifteen year old girl with her brother.

"_Jasper come on take me hunting with you." The girl whined. The one called Jasper sighed in defeat. He grabbed his gun and gave the girl one too. They were walking through the woods when a gun shot went off. The girl staggered then fell to the ground. Jasper screamed ,"Emaleigh! No, not my twin." Her eyes started to close. She cocked her head to the side. "Jasp go get help I'll be fine." She whispered. His eyes were full of tears; but none of them fell. _

_He ran off. A pale white man with blood red eyes walked out of the shadows. He bent down, took one of her wrists and brought it to his mouth. He bit down and pulled his mouth away. He put her in the shadows and hid with her. _

_Jasper came back with a doctor. He covered his mouth as tears fell down his face. _

I took an unneeded breath. Closed my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose I let out the breath. I felt somebody bring their arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper.


	2. Peter? Strip Poker?

A/N: Vampirewolf98: Jasper, Can you please do the disclaimer?

Jasper: Vampirewolf98 doesn't own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer except Emaleigh, Jessica and a few others

"Jasp." I whispered. He nodded. I leaned into his arms and dry sobbed, repeating, "I'm sorry." He sat there just rubbing my back. After a few minutes the shock of him being here finally wore off. I entangled myself from his arms. I bit my bottom lip. "Sorry Jasper for sending you away that day." I told him.

He just pulled me in tighter and buried his head into my hair. It was something he has always done into order not to cry. I got up out of his arms. When I was up I heard the most heart breaking sound, he was whimpering.

I pulled Jasp up to his feet. "Umm sorry about that you guys for like breaking down and stuff." I said as I ran a hand through my hair. Carlisle looked at me and said," No problem Emaleigh." I was about to reply when a horse sized russet wolf burst through the open glass door. He was growling at me. He looked like he was about to attack me, Jessica, Jane, and Jasper.

My inner demon came loose. Her name is Rashka. The name itself means demon. She chose the name herself. She protected Jess and Jane in a bubble. I felt arms on my shoulders pulling me away from the fight. A growl came out my mouth. I almost lunged when my phone started ringing.

_I'm a thorough-bred that's what she said_

_In the back of my truck bed_

_As I was getting buzzed on suds out on some back country road_

_We were flying high fine as wine _

_Having our selves a Big and Rich time_

_And I was goin' as far as she let me go_

_But her evaluation of my cowboy reputation _

_Had me beggin' for salvation all night long_

_So I took her out gigging frogs introduced her to my old bird dog_

_And sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of _

_And we made love_

_And I saddle up my horse and ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise 'cause the girls they are so pretty _

_Ridin' up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy _

_And the girl say save a horse ride a cowboy_

_Everybody says save a horse ride a cowboy_

I snapped out of it and pulled my iPhone out, "Hello Captain."

"Hey Ema," my best friend Peter said, "Have you calmed down yet?" I groaned, "How do you know this shit Peter?" He chuckled on the other side. "You know I am comin' in a few hours, right?"

"Fuck, Captain you couldn't of told me sooner? We finally got here." I could hear him laughing on the other end. "Damn you captain." Then I hung up on him.

Everybody was just looking at me. Jess just laughed at me," We all know you want to steal him away from Char." I growled at Jess playfully. She squeaked and got ready for my attack. I pounced on her and we started grappling.

Next thing I know is that someone is charging at me, the sound of metal tearing, and huge pain shooting up my arm.

I look over and see the huge horse sized wolf holding my arm in his mouth. I took an intake of breath when someone put their hands on my shoulder. Jasper got my arm back and put it back on.

"Jasper that fuckin' hurts like hell!" Jane threw me my backpack. Jess was smirking.

They knew what I was going to do and so did Jasper. I grabbed my cards from the side pocket and chucked them at Jasper.

His eyes were wide and then he smirked, "It's so on."

I jumped up and down. Carlisle and everyone else were looking at me like I was crazy. "Two words. Strip poker." I said. Alice said, "No way am I playing that." I smirked. Jasper saw, " Uh Alice you might want to play."

"Jaz I said no."

I muttered under my breath," Bitch" Then I realized something. "You're a future seer," I turned to Edward, "And you are a mind reader ain't you." They both nodded.

I put a shield around everybody minds and futures. "Ok here's the rules.

First, you can opt out of the game any time but for a price. You have to be my servant for two weeks.

Second, every time you lose a hand, you strip one piece of clothing off.

Third, the winner has to kiss the runner up on the lips an' I don't care if you have mates.

Fourth, Renesmee ain't playing but the wolf is an' I know he can change into human.

Fifth, no powers. I put shields around people so you can't see or hear what they are going to do an' neither can I.

Six, I'm a go get changed. This dress is uncomfortable."

With that I ran upstairs and followed Jasp's scent up to his room. I opened my suit case. There all my Wranglers, Levi's, my boots and my shirts lay all perfectly packed. I through on some wranglers, a green belt, a Hollister shirt, cowboy boots, Jasp's hat I stole from him when I was little, and long knee high black and white striped socks. I also grabbed my iPod touch that was peeking between my clothes.

When I came back down stairs the boy who was a wolf changed into his human form. He only had a pair of denim shorts on; he'll be the first one to bail. I just smiled.

"What are your powers Emaleigh?" Carlisle asked. "Well, I'm a sponge if you'd call it that. I take peoples powers when I sense them and I can modify them and make them more powerful." I replied.

I looked back down and just as I was about to pass out the cards I jerked my head up. They looked at me quizzically.

"My friends will be joining us shortly and I would like him to play the game with us." I said to answer their unspoken question. Right before any one answered I got up, and there standing was my fuckers. "Hi Peter, Char just in time for our strip poker game. Same rules apply and you still owe me your service so you are going to play."

I led them inside. We made it to the circle. Jasp looked at them and his jaw dropped. "Peter?" Jasper asked. "'Course I am." Peter said as he sat down in the circle. Char sat right down next to him. Peter was about to deal the cards when I interrupted him. "Wait!" everybody looked at me, "Carlisle, you can opt out without any price."

Jasper, Peter, Char, Jess, and Jane gawked at me like I was a fish out of water. "What?" I asked innocently. "You never ever, ever let anybody opt out for free or escape you rules." Jess started and Jane picked up, "You wouldn't let me opt out when you won and I was the runner up and you kissed me."

We all heard a low growl come from the other side of the room. The Cullen's just gasped. I raised an eyebrow 'cause I don't know what the hell's goin' on. "Carlisle" Esme piped up, " did you just growl?" "Sugar ain't it normal t' growl?" I said. they shook their heads.

I read Rosalie's thoughts 'Carlisle never growls'

Emmett's ' Dude that was fuckin' awesome'

Wolf boy 'OMG Dr. Fang just growled'

Alice's ' Ha I knew it'

Jasp's thoughts ' Yes, I finally got my sister back and he better be nice'

Peter's ' haha, I knew my all-knowing-shit is goin' off and I know your readin' my thoughts Ema." I rolled my eyes.

Char's 'I need to slap that fucker'

Bella's ' What is going on?' At least I wasn't the only one confused.

Edward's 'Emaleigh how can you read Bella's thoughts she's I shield?' I shrugged to his question.

Joseph's ' mmmm. Es I hot when she shocked I can think o fso many things…" Ewww, is all I can think before I cut him off.

Esme's ' Carlisle never growled when he was with me.'

I turn my head around. Closely looking at every one I motion to Char to go ahead. Everybody looks at her as she gets up. I Smirk. She goes up and bitch slaps Jasp. He head completely whips to the side. "What the hell did I do Char." Jas says.

Lookin' him straight in the eye she says, "You never visited us as you promised fucker." All I can say is never, I repeat never, get on Charlotte's bad side. But it's funny as hell to see her short body and strawberry blonde hair flip side to side as she shakes her head.

He gets up and cautiously hugs Char.

She hugs him back and whispers, "I missed your sexy, little, hot ass Major." Then Char reaches down squeezes and proceeds to smack it. This, however funny it is, get Peter rallied up. When the whole thing is over Jasper tells us he needs to go and hunts.

We play the game. Jasper comes back when it's only me, Rose, and Peter still playing. I'm down to my bra and my jean. Rose is down to her undergarments and her shoes. Peter, well, he just down to his plain old confederate boxers.

Grumbling Peter gives up. I look up. There's definitely a change in Jasp's demeanor. I can tell why. His eyes are blood red.

**Well that's the end. Hope ya'll like it. And I hope ya'll don't think I'm dead. I just have a busy schedule and you can thank the school board for the extra days off to let me write. I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Pregnant  What!

**Hey guys sorry I updated so late. See what happened was that I lost my flash drive (I pray to god that it is in the lost and found!) and it had my stories on there. So I have to restart on all the chapters I was writing. Anyway my friend ********I think that's her name want rights to the idea of the sponge.**

**Well I already had it in my head and on the computer. I give her half props. **

**Also I would like to thank ya'll who added me on your favorite author, story, and Author alerts! **

**Wow that was a lot. By the way feel free to pm me to tell me how I'm doin'. ****I'm In Love With EmmettMcCarty also asks if Aro knew she was a Whitlock why didn't he tell her?**

**Well, Aro, I think, is a control freak and collects "special" powers. So think of it as a secret weapon.**

**ON to the Story! Wait! Forgot the disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters. :( I would pay a lot for them too ha-ha.**

**All mistakes in grammar and spelling are mine and mine alone!**

All of the Cullen's had a state of shock on their face. "Jay?" I walked up to him. He growled at me. "Peter gave up on the poker game." I told him. He snorted. Turning my head to the side, I searched his eyes. "Major's Back." I say omnisciently.

"But you've been back haven't you Major." I say with an order. "Yes ma'am." He said standing at attention.

"Since when soldier."

"Since Isabella's Birthday."

"Why soldier?"

"Alice Ma'am."

I turned on her. A growl in my throat. "What the hell did you do to my brother?" I snarled. She had a smirk on her face. She was feeling smug. "You will answer my question." I growled out at her again. "Simple. I gave him the master bite." She sang out.

Carlisle and I both turned on her. He grabbed me as I lunged for her. Alice was knocked over as Peter rammed into her. I still had my shields up. I stopped the struggling in Carlisle's arms.

Then I noticed how warm I felt.

I haven't felt warm since Jasp and I went hunting when we were still human. It was like a small buzz of electricity where ever our skin touched. When I looked up at him he smiled at me.

"Major!" I bark out. "Yes Sis." He says back. I wink at him. Walking up to Rosalie I go up and kiss her straight on the lips. To my surprise she kisses back. I can feel Emmett's and Carlisle's lust rise through the roof.

More so, when I moan into the kiss. I break away first. "Rosalie," I pant out. "Emaleigh," she pants right back. "That was hot!" Emmett yelled. "I think your husband liked that." I said to her. She just nodded.

"Well," I said breaking the gaze of Rosalie, "I'm going to apply for a teacher position." I ran up to my room. "What just happened," I heard Peter ask. Sitting on the bed I rounded up all my credentials.

Rosalie came in the room. "Can I choose your outfit? Please!" She whined. Rolling my eyes I waved my hand for her to continue.

She came back with a white cotton v-neck shirt, a dark blue plaid shirt to put over top, dark wrangler boot cut jeans, my brown boots, my purse, and dark blue eye shadow. I changed into it. "Thank you Rosalie." I told her.

When I went down stairs and into the garage I saw a silver Ducati. It took away my breath. Jasp walked in. He chuckled. "Jasp can I borrow it, can I please?" I begged. He just nodded. Squealing, he tossed me his keys. The drive to the school was well surprising. The high school was right on the highway. Ew. I wonder how many accidents there are here.

I ran into the office. There was a girl with red hair. Her names tag said "Hello my name is. . . I know this one it's… ummmm…" A quick look through her mind told me that her name is Myra Gates and just recently broke up with a cheating boyfriend. "Hello" I said as I walked up to her. "I'm here to apply for the position of American History position in twelfth grade?"

"Yes, I'll buzz the principal." Myra told me. Standing there I tapped my foot. "Mr. Ward Misses. . ." She looked up at me. "Emaleigh Wolfe." I supplied her. "Miss Wolfe is here for the history position." Myra continued. "Then why don't you send her in then." A worn voice came through.

"Yes, sir." She replied and sent me on my way. Cautiously, I made my way to the door with a sign that M.J. Ward on it. I knocked. "Come in," the principal said from inside his office. I stepped in and the smell surrounded me. The burnt smell of the firehouse came through my senses. Breathing in deeply I looked around his office.

He had four, five row racks, full of challenge coins. The one that caught my attention was the coin above his head. It was a Saint Florian coin. As I sat down I lightly breathed out, "Saint Florian." Mr. Ward just nodded, "My Fire Chief gave me that one. So you would like to take the American History job am I correct."

"Yes sir. I have a doctorates degree in American History, World history, and Psychology." I said looking around the room. He had a lot of bears around the room. Hearing the rustling of paper I turned back to him. He was holding out a pen and pointed to the spot where he wanted me to sign.

After I signed he gave me a set of keys saying, "Come back tomorrow and you can set up your room." I nodded. Straddling the bike, I went back to the house. My eyes flashed to Carlisle on the front porch. He fiddled with his pants. 'OMG he has a boner!' I thought. "I'm BLIND!" We heard Edward scream. "You lost your mental virginity Edward!" I scream back at him. A shriek comes from inside the house.

Then, "Momma what's a virgin?" I start to laugh. Gasping, I struggle to look up at Carlisle. All of the family is outside now. Alice is looking at me like she wants to kill. She lunges for me trapping my right leg underneath of the bike. I felt the bones crush.

A strangled scream came out of my throat as she clawed my open and blood started pouring out. Everyone froze. "Are you bleeding?" Carlisle asked as he got closer. I whimpered, "Yes and don't hurt me." A flash back hit me.

_I was standing in the castle. Felix was towering over me. "Don't hurt me. . . Please stop Felix!" I whimpered. Ten minutes later he walked away leaving me bloodied and bruised and broken. "Ema!" I heard Jane and Alec call out for me._

_Curling myself into a ball I waited for them to come get me. "Ema," they whispered. Quickly, they scooped me up in my nakedness. Alec wrapped a blanket around me. "Marcus!" Jane screamed. Marcus ran over to us. "Who?" He whispered._

"_Felix. . ." I choked out before sobs racked my body. After that I went on with my life. Three days later I started puking up blood. Either Alec, Jane, Jessica or Marcus held up my hair. Later on in the day when I was feeding, I felt something move in my stomach. Suddenly it all clicked in my head. Another strangled cry left my throat. They rushed over to me. "I'm pregnant." I said_. _Marcus gasped._

_I just nodded to his unspoken question. Salty tears started streaming down my face. They pulled me in a hug. That's what led me here._

A wave of nausea hit me. Scrambling back a little ways, I started to puke the last meal I had. Carlisle walked over to me. He picked me up. My breath sped up. Closing my eyes I willed myself not to speak. I whimpered as he jostled me onto the couch. Cold hands touched my face.

"¿Qué te ha pasado hermanita? Acabo deencontrar." A warm breathe whispered in my ear. Jasper. I would recognize his voice anywhere. His hands were lightly laying on my stomach. Then the baby decided to kick. He muffled a gasp. My eyes met his and I tapped his leg then spread my fingers wide. Our own little code for yes. Quickly he responded with three short taps.

Who? He was asking. I tapped his nose then his left wrist. Later. Jasp confirmed it with a single tap to where my pulse was supposed to be in my wrist. "How are you doing Ema?" Carlisle asked. Jasper raised an eyebrow, I shrugged. "Yo sólo quiero un tiempo a solas con mi hermano." I spoke. Everyone looked confused.

I snorted, "Nadie ha tomado clases de español tienen el Jasper. Traducir por favor?" Jasper bit on his lip trying to contain his laughter. "The lady said she wants some alone time wit' her brother. Can we git a little piece here?" Peter called walking through the door with Char.

"Every time we go huntin', we miss everythin' Pete." Char said to him. Peter nodded in amusement. They made their way to the couch. As Carlisle was walking past me to leave, I grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at me. "Please," I whimpered out. Carlisle gives me a soft smile. He picks me up and sets me down on his lap, on the couch.

"What's up Ema? What's got you so buzzed about?" Peter and Jasp ask at the same time. Knowing what to do I start to sing.

You were standing in the wake of devastation  
>And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<br>And with the cataclysm raining down  
>Insides crying "Save me now"<br>You were there, impossibly alone

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go. Let it go<p>

And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
>As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars<br>You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
>Falling into empty space<br>No one there to catch you in their arms

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go. Let it go<p>

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go. Let it go<p>

Let it go  
>Let it go<br>Let it go  
>Let it go<p>

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go. Let it go<p>

Peter looked confused and said, "Iridescent by Linkin Park?" Jasp shook his head. He was feeling shocked and slowly said "She wrote that song for a special purpose back when we were human. Both of us couldn't express our feelin's so she wrote songs to sing for one special purpose."

"Only if me or the wife he was gonna have, was pregnant. Mine was called Iridescent, his was 21 guns. The lyrics and notes were on a sheet of paper but it flew away." I said shocked. Carlisle massaged my back. A loud shriek rang through the house. "Babe, Come on." Emmett yelled.

Shifting through her mind, I could tell she always wanted a child. So I decided to give her what she wanted, I gave her the best part of my gift. I could give one person the same. Jess and Jane ran through the door. I saw how Jess swooned at the sight of Jasper smirking. "AWWW!" I screamed. Then I yawned.

The girls rolled their eyes. I spaced out and searched the future. What I saw was Alice walking down the stairs. A brown manila folder in her hands. Looking at the picture it flipped. Now it was writing on a piece of paper. The poem was mixtures of some of the songs that I made and listened to.

My brows furrowed as I was led out of the vision. 'What was that?' I thought. Moving my head to tell Carlisle something, soft lips moved onto mine.

**A/n Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I may not update soon but I will update sometime. For all of those who are watching me for Nature Princess I'm trying to get that done. It may not be all be a long chapter but I'm trying. For My Major, I'm almost done with that update. Thank ya'll for being patient with me. Since we're out of school I'll be able to update more.**

**Plus I don't own the song Iridescent by Linkin Park or 21 Guns by Green Day mentioned.**

**The language is Spanish. I got it from goggle translate if I got it wrong oh well I don't speak Spanish Here's the translates roughly:**

"**¿Qué te ha pasado hermanita? Acabo deencontrar." – What happened to you sis? I just found you.**

**Yo sólo quiero un tiempo a solas con mi hermano. – I just want some time alone with my brother.**

**"Nadie ha tomado clases de español tienen el Jasper. Traducir por favor." – Nobody has taken Spanish classes have they Jasper? Translate please.**


	4. Surprises all around

**Hey here's the new Chapt. I know I updated the other one first. Im doing it by the last time I updated so don't get mad at me. 'Kay! Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the sorts.**

**Emaleigh's POV**

It shocked me at first. But all I could feel was his soft lips on mine. The last time someone kissed me was with Felix. Slowly I reacted. Kissing him back, I put my hand on the back of his neck. He smiles into the kiss. His hands come to rest on my hips. After a minute he pulls back. My eyes start to water up with venom. He was so tender with me. He can't like me. No, I'm damaged.

Getting up I start to run out of the room. Somebody moves to come after me but I hear Jessica, "No, she needs her brothers right now." My feet took me to where ever. Looking up I see I can up to a small stream. I sit down on a medium sized rock. A cold spell ran through me. Venom started to run down my cheeks.

Quickly I banished them. Papa always said crying was showing weakness. I wrapped my arms around my knees. Jasper came out from the bushes. Peter was right behind him. "Oh Ema." Jasper called. He sounded so sad. Jay doesn't need to sound like that. He doesn't need my hurt. I withdrew my emotions into myself. Walking over to me he put his around me.

Pressing my lips together I held back some more tears. "Let me in sis," he said. I shook my head and laid it on his shoulder. Peter walked over to us, "Emm I think you should let him in, it would make you feel better." Telepathically I told him 'No'. Slowly Jasper rocked me back and forth. It was like being a kid again.

_I sat curled up in my bed. Tears streaming down my face. Thirteen year old Jasper came into the room. Sun light filtered into the room. Clearly you could see the salty streaks down my face. "Emaleigh come here, did it happen again." He said softly. I nodded and crawled into his arms. Softly he started singing a lullaby. _

_Sweet one don't cry_

_Say goodbye _

_To all your fears and tears_

_My older brother Austin joined in with their voices blending and weaving together._

_Nothing appears as it seems_

_Come to the sea _

_And you'll see _

_The beauty inside of you_

_No one can tell you differently_

_Austin consumed me in the hug also. That is moms song that she sings to us whenever we were scared. Five years later when Austin went off to war, both mom and Jasper had to sing that to calm me down._

I come out of the memory to find venom running down my face. Jasper's rubbing my back. "Let it out," he breathes. My breathing hitches. "Jasp can you sing for me?" He smiled at me then started to sing the song. Peter just smiled and joined in. How he knows the song I will never know. Peter just reminds me of a very sarcastic Austin.

I looked at my worn boots. Looking up at Peter I didn't see him for a second. I saw my older brother. His sandy gold hair, crooked smile and his light blue eyes. "Austin," I whispered out. My hand searched out for the dog tags around my neck. Austin mouthed I love you one last time then started to disappear. "Don't leave me Austin. I love you too." I said quietly. Venom came down once more. Leaning back into Jasper once more I said, "I miss him Jasp."

"Who your old lover," Alice said venomously. Jasp growled at her. "You will not speak to her that way bitch." She attacked him. She ripped off a limb before I interjected. He let her do that because momma raised him right and to never hit a women. Growling I launched myself at her. We were scratching and clawing at each other.

"Let her do this Jasper. It has importance." I heard Peter say.

I saw her move to my right. Turning around I bit her right on her neck. She screeched and pulled away. Somehow she got a hold of the dog tags. With a grunt she yanked them off my neck. The fragile chain breaking under the force. We were on our feet now. Arms wrapped around me. Turning my head sharply, I saw Emmett. Rosalie had Alice restrained. She still had the dog tags. Grinnin' evilly she crushed them into dust.

My eyes widened as the remains flew in the wind. I slumped against Emmett. My eyes trained on the skies. As soon as Emmett released his grip slightly, lunged out of his arms and going for Alice. Somebody then crashed into me restraining me again. I tested his thoughts.

'Emmett should know not to let anyone go' I snorted. Of course the mind reader had to be the one. When I tried to escape again a loud growl rang throughout the forest. Both our eyes widened. Going through his thoughts again I realized that Carlisle has never been this angered before. Carlisle stepped into the clearing.

XXX

**Carlisle's POV**

Looking around I assessed the situation. Peter had his hand on Jasper's shoulder. Rosalie had Alice restrained and Edward the same with Ema. Emmett was standing off to the side shocked. Turning I saw an arm off to the side. My eyes narrowed as I scanned through my children and Ema. I grabbed the arm. Slowly I walked over to Jasper. As I was reattaching his arm, Peter told me what happened.

When he finished a growl escaped my lips. I looked over to my oldest and my Emaleigh. My Ema had turned around to hug him. My eyes softened. 'Son,' I thought to him. Edwards head snapped up. 'May I?' He nodded. Suddenly, she turned to face me. You could see into her soul just by her eyes. Now I know what that old saying means. The eyes are the gateway to the soul.

"Carlisle," She choked out. Opening my arms she ran into them. I caged my arms around her. A low rumble started coming out of my mouth. She looked up with a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow. "You're purring." She said. I smiled down at her. Ema replied with a purr of her own.

Sighing I rested my head on top of hers, "My little kitten." She looked up innocently. I laughed. "You're as sweet and fierce as a tiger cub," I explained. She replied with a little laugh of her own. Pulling her into my side, I turned to my daughters. Rose still had Alice restrained.

The latter having a murderous glare on her face. For someone being so small, she could have killed me if looks could kill. "Rosie take her back to the house. I will deal with her after Ema and I go hunting." I told her. I turned to the others, "why don't you guys go back to the house?" they all nodded and started to walk off.

"Jasp?" My kitten called out to her brother. He walked over to us quickly. "How 'bout we go hunt?" I supplied. "Yes sir." Jasper said back to me. With a nod we started off into the middle of the forest. As soon as he caught a scent of a wolf, he took off. "He'll stop calling you sir once he knows you more Carlisle." Ema spoke up from my side.

"I know." I said as I kissed the top of her head. She froze for a second then relaxed. Taking a deep breath I smelt a mountain lion nearby. "Follow," I whispered to her as I took off to the south. She was right on my tail. Slowing down, I caught sight of the lion. I looked back at her. She was already in a hunting crouch. "Go after it kitten." I told her.

**XXX**

**Back to Emaleigh's POV**

"Go after it kitten," was all I heard as I stalked towards the lion. It was prowling after a deer a couple feet ahead of it. My nose twitched as the scent blew towards me. Good I was staying downwind of it. Venom piled up in my mouth. As soon as it tried to launch its self at the prey, I caught it. The lion turned in my arms trying to get a good look at me.

Its amber eyes widened in fear as it took in my scent. Moving the fur I bit down into its jugular. The blood was sweeter than a humans. It struggled more in my arms. Soon it was to weak to fight. Then the blood ran out. I licked my lips. I saw the deer still in the small clearing. I drank the blood out of it too. Making sure the blood was clean of my face I turned to Carlisle.

He walked up to me. "That was the cleanest of all vampires drinking that I have seen." He said as he wrapped me in his arms. I stretched up and kissed his check as a thank you. "Ema will you go. . ." Carlisel started. The wind shifted. We caught a scent of wet dog. Turning we faced a black wolf. My eyes widened. The wolf went behind a tree then came back.

"SAM!" I yelled as I launched myself at him. Sam caught me easily and spun me around saying, "Rya!" He put me back down on the ground. "I thought you would have left by now," I said disbelievingly. "No Emily wanted to stay here." He replied. With a big grin on my face I turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle this is. . ." I started but Samuel cut me off.

"What are you doing with Dr. Fang?" He said raising his voice. I shrank back and ran over to Carlisle. Carlisle was growling now. Somehow I knew this wasn't going to go over without a fight.

**And that's it! I'm surprised Chapters on different stories in only three days. Well you can review if you want too. Thanks!**

**~Wolf's Girl59**


	5. Trouble

**Hey guys. So me no own twilight. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy a lot and thank you for bearing with me. Sorry it's a short chapter my mind went blank. I had it planned out but I forgot to type it once I had it in my mind whoops.**

I watched as Sam growled at Carlisle. "Sam knock it off," a voice in his head called out. My eyes flickered to Carlisle. He was in a crouch, his beautiful golden eyes turned into black midnight. Well this is fan fucking tastic. With my back turn Sam lunged at Carlisle.

Carlisle met him head on. It seemed like they were in a deadly dance. Three other wolves showed up. There was a silver one, a sandy blonde one and a female gray. They were all worried for their leader. Somehow Carlisle got turned around and Sam lunged for his back.

Throwing my hands out in front of me I screamed, "Freeze!" A thin layer of ice froze over Sam's body. The silver wolf yelped. "Excuse me," I said turning to them. "Paul she just froze Sam," a voice said in the silver wolf's mind link. The wolf turned to look at her but kept an eye on me. "Leah we can all see," he responded. "Paul is it?" I asked with my head tilted.

His eyes widened and then he nodded slowly. I walked lithely over to him. I crouched down in front of him. Reaching my hand out, I scratched him behind his ears. Paul leaned into my touch. "You know I can help with your temper." I told him. He looked at me questionably. "Ema!" I heard Jasper called. Quickly I stood up and looked at him. His eyes were wide and he was pointing over my shoulder.

I turned around. Carlisle was walking towards me. Somehow Sam had gotten out of the ice. Growled I launched myself over Carlisle's head and tackled Sam. We rolled on the ground a bit. Making sure I did not let him hit my stomach, I pinned him to the ground. He changed back into his human form. "Emaleigh how could you fall in love with a vampire?!" he whispered.

"Sam grow up I am a vampire." I said to him. He looked questionably, "your pregnant is it his." I sighed and said no. He started growling again. I smacked him in the face. The younger of the two wolves howled and ran off.

When I looked back at Sam he had this maniac look in his eyes. "Don't be left alone or the girl." He chuckled darkly. My eyes widened. I have never heard him say anything like that before. Arms wrapped around my waist pulling me off of him. Curling into the scent as I know as Carlisle's, he started to run back to the house. Jasper was following us.

Once we made it back, he sat me on the couch. "What are we going to do?" I whispered when everyone was in the living room.


End file.
